


A little piece of home

by adelaide_rain



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Granby sails on the Allegiance to China, he and Little say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little piece of home

The shadows were long and the corners of the room were all darkness. The night outside was dark and moonless, and the only illumination came from the fire that leapt and crackled in the hearth. Granby gazed into its golden depths, seeing half-formed images. Those of a superstitious nature said that the future could be seen in flames, by those with the ability to see such things; Granby doubted that even the most prodigious fortune teller could predict his future. 

Tomorrow he would set sail for China on the _Allegiance_ ; to a new country with many strange lands in between, with the promise of adventure on every wave. To be leaving England with a heavyweight dragon was shocking, never mind one with Temeraire’s miraculous divine wind; but if that was the Admiralty’s decision, far be it from him to naysay it. While he would miss England, the allure of the journey far outweighed anything that he left behind.

Except…

Little shifted next to him in his sleep; Granby draped his arm over Little’s slim shoulders to find a more comfortable position. Though they were in the officer’s club, everyone else had gone to bed long ago; the only servant remaining was inclined as that they were and would keep their secret. Besides, long years of practice had given Granby excellent skills in explaining away any actions that might be frowned upon. 

As the hour of departure crept forward, it was beginning to hit Granby just how much he would miss Little. Earlier, they had said a more physical goodbye; gasping one another’s name under the sheets. Now, with everything quiet and still, there was nothing to keep Granby’s mind occupied and away from melancholy thoughts. 

It was almost a year since their first liaison, a night of passion fuelled by liquor and Granby’s own exhilaration at being named first lieutenant on Temeraire. Since then they had grown ever closer, and now the thought of being away from Little was enough to douse Granby’s fine spirits, exhilaration becoming marred by gloom, like fog encroaching on a fine morning. 

Granby turned his head, burying his face in Little’s dark hair to breathe in his woody scent. It was a ridiculous thing to feel so low: they had never given name to their feelings, nor had they made any promises. They were both of them military men; overmore they were aviators, and they could never promise that they would be together for any extended period of time. That Little’s dragon, Immortalis, was in the same formation as Temeraire had given them false comfort; they had grown used to being together. Now that they would not be, Granby could not assume that their liaison would continue. 

“Little,” he murmured as he shook the slim shoulder that rested against his. “We should retire for the night; I am to the _Allegiance_ at dawn.”

“Yes, of course,” Little said, trying to smother a yawn unsuccessfully. They went up to Little’s room; as a captain he was accorded a larger room than Granby, and a larger bed besides. 

In the lateness of the hour, their journey down the corridors of the covert was silent and it would have been lonely save for the company they had in each other; which meant that it was not lonely at all. Without prying eyes to see them, Granby meshed their fingers, just for a moment, before letting go; Little gave him a surprised but pleased smile that made him beautiful, and made Granby’s heart swell. 

Once in the safety of Little’s room, they shrugged off their coats and Little yawned again, giving Granby a sheepish smile. “I am sorry that I fell asleep; not very good company, am I?” 

“Do not worry,” Granby said, giving his most rakish grin. “After all, I am responsible for exhausting you.”

“That you are,” Little said with a small smile, and pressed his lips gently to Granby’s. As Granby’s eyes slid shut, his arms wrapped around Little’s waist and pulled him close. Little’s hands curled into Granby’s shirt and he gave a pleasant, soft moan. 

“Perhaps in the morning, you could exhaust me again, if you have time before you go,” Little suggested, breathing heavily with his eyes bright and cheeks pink.

“I will make time,” Granby promised, and pulled Little over to the large bed which was already rumpled from their earlier exploits. 

As Little undressed, Granby watched with intent, trying to memorise every line of his body, every scar, to keep it in his mind during the long journey ahead. Little caught him looking and grinned, stretching extravagantly and showing off his lean body to the best advantage. 

They burrowed under the covers and without a spoken agreement pressed close together. 

“If,” Little started, his voice soft and hesitant. “If, when you are travelling, you wish to- lay with another… I will understand.”

Granby paused before answering; normally neither of them spoke aloud about such things. Fear of facing up to their feelings; fear of having them dismissed by the other. Yet in his heart, Granby knew how he himself felt; how he hoped Little felt in return.

“I will not want anyone else,” Granby said, his voice as quiet as Little’s but steadier, certain of his words. Even if Little did not return the sentiment, it would not change Granby’s own feelings on the matter. 

“Neither will I,” Little murmured, his lips brushing feather-soft against Granby’s. The words soothed the few lingering fears and Granby leaned in, deepening the kiss and tangling his fingers into Little’s hair. They pulled apart, breathing heavy, and Granby rested their foreheads together. 

Granby’s thoughts went to the morning, when he would sail away to who knew what outcome. The Chinese seemed to think that Temeraire would wish to stay in China. Granby doubted it and knew that Laurence did also; but China was strange and distant and who knew what temptations the land may offer Temeraire? Despite the promises he had just made to Little, this might be the last time the two of them saw one another, and Granby said as much. 

“Temeraire will not stay in China,” Little said, a wavering note of doubt in his voice. 

“But if he does,” Granby said, more insistent that he truly wished to be, because he knew that such promises were unfair to both of them. “It is foolish of us to say such things.”

“It is not as though I am fighting off suitors,” Little said wryly, and Granby could faintly see his smile in the moonlight. “And Immortalis will keep me busy enough in any case. But if you insist, I will rephrase: I could never want anyone else, not while I can still expect you home.”

“Nor I; not while I have you to come home to,” Granby murmured, heart aching as he felt the truth of his words lie heavy on him. 

They kissed once more, and fell silent, though it was long before either of them fell asleep. 

==

In the morning they had scant time to repeat their promise to each other once more, with their bodies this time, before Granby was off to the _Allegiance_. On shore, staring out at the unwieldy ship that would carry him so many thousands of miles, Granby’s heart felt heavy in his chest, as though he was already far from home. 

“I will keep an eye out for letters; do not disappoint me,” Little said quietly, and met Granby’s eye. There was no chance for a last kiss or embrace, not with a crowd of sailors and aviators looking on; so Granby gave a small bow that came somewhat unnaturally to him but seemed the right thing to do.

“I will not,” Granby said, and heard his name called out on the harbour. “Never.”

Neither of them said goodbye; merely nodded at one another as Granby turned and ran down to the barge that would carry him out to the dragon transport. As the boat pulled away from the harbour, Granby looked back to see that Little had not moved, and their eyes met. They gazed at each other until another aviator – too far now for Granby to see who – came and spoke to Little and both left the harbour. 

With a sigh, Granby turned his sights from England’s shores to the great wooden hull before him. 

Whatever lay ahead, he would keep Little in his heart; a little piece of home.


End file.
